


Art Post for Lest The Oil That Is In Me Should Set Hell On Fire written by Bleeding Ink

by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art post, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Captured Castiel, Dark, Demon Meg, Demon!Dean, Demons, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fanart, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Mark of Cain, Multi, NSFW Art, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen
Summary: This is the art post for the storyLest The Oil That Is In Me Should Set Hell On Firewritten by Bleeding InkArt post contains: the original story prompt, Megstiel artwork and NSFW art of Dean/Sam/Ruby/MegAlso contains mild spoilers but if you want to find out how the story ends you will need to read the fic 😋😁Archive Warnings apply to the main fic not the artworkSee the story post for all the tags for the full story.Summary:Heaven and Hell are gearing up for war. Castiel, an angel stationed on Earth, is captured by demons and dragged to Hell, where the Boy King will spare no effort to convince him to join his ranks.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Meg Masters/Ruby, Meg Masters/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: 2019 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	Art Post for Lest The Oil That Is In Me Should Set Hell On Fire written by Bleeding Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleedingInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/gifts).



> Big thanks to the moderators for all their hard work in this year’s Spn Reverse Bang 💛
> 
> My Art prompt was chosen by the wonderful [BleedingInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk) who has been such a joy to work with.  
> You can find the full story that goes with this artwork [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682630/chapters/51711889)

Original Art Prompt: **Lest The Oil That Is In Me Should Set Hell On Fire**

This was the artwork that I submitted to the Spn Reverse Bang that inspired the Story.

—o0o—

I amended the prompt slightly for the story Title Card:

—o0o—

A Honey Trap For Poor Innocent Castiel

Gif version:

—o0o—

An Ill Fated Plan

—o0o—

The flight over Hell

—o0o—

I hope you enjoy the artwork 😊

If you haven't read the story and wanna find out what happens to Cas in the end you will have to read the fic 😋

[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682630/chapters/51711889)


End file.
